Der Anfang vom Ende
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Das Koneko wurde abgebrannt und die Gruppe trennte sich. Seitdem befindet sich jeder an einem anderen Ort, ohne von einander zu wissen. Die Befürchtung des Leaders ist klar: Kritiker will sie töten. Auch Schwarz hat ihren Auftrag. Wenn sie einen der Weiß
1. Part 1

Sooooo, da habt ihr meine erste ff Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie.

Kommentare sind immer erwünscht, aber das muss ich ja nicht noch extra erwähnen, oder?

Cia Drake

* * *

**Part 1**

Dunkle Wolken ballten sich am Himmel. Aya schaute zu, wie Regen gegen seine Fenster schlug, alles in eine dunkle Atmosphäre tauchte.

Der Himmel schien zu weinen und Aya weinte mit ihm. Wie lange war er nun schon in dieser Bruchbude? Getrennt von seinen Freunden und allem, was ihm bekannt war? Drei, vier Wochen? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte seitdem kaum etwas gegessen, kaum geschlafen und nicht geredet. Warum tat man ihm so etwas an? Warum mussten Menschen um ihn leiden, nur weil er so war, wie er war? Und warum verdammt mussten sie ihm seine Schwester nehmen. Das letzte, was ihn noch an sein früheres Leben erinnerte?

Er legte sich auf die Matratze, die ihm seit her als Bett gedient hatte, zog die leichte Wolldecke noch einmal fest um sich und schloss dann, bäuchlings liegend, die Augen geschlossen. Sein Körper schmerzte, schon die ganze Zeit, seitdem er hier war. Er wusste nicht warum, doch es war auch irgendwie egal... Wenn er aufwachen würde, würde alles in Ordnung sein, er würde im Koneko no sume le, welches nicht abgerissen worden war, sondern noch in seiner ganze Pracht stand, aufwachen und sich mit Ken, Yoji und Omi herumschlagen. Genau, so musste das sein und nicht anders.

Doch er sollte enttäuscht werden, wie fast immer in seinem Leben.

„Was machst du das, wenn ich fragen darf?" Nagi hatte sein Zimmer betreten und schaute auf Schuldig, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute, anscheinend den Regen beobachtete, oder einfach nur nicht sein Zimmer voll qualmen wollte, da der Telepath auch eine Zigarette in der Hand hielt. Doch Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. Der Rauchgeruch hatte Schuldig ja sonst auch nicht interessiert.

„Nein, darfst du nicht und nun raus aus meinem Zimmer!" waren die barschen Worte des Deutschen und er blitzte Nagi böse an. Was bildete sich der Kleine ein, einfach ohne anzuklopfen in sein Zimmer zu kommen?

„Ich... Aber Brad hat gesagt, ich sollte mal nach dir sehen! Du seihst in der letzen Zeit so abwesend und ob das was mit Weiß zu tun hätte...!" Nagi wurde während er sprach immer leiser und Schuldigs Blicke wurden immer böser. /Was bilden die sich alle eigentlich ein?/

„Du kannst Oracel sagen, das er sich seine Vermutungen sonst wohin schieben kann! Ich will meine Ruhe und nun RAUS!" mit diesen Worten war er aufgesprungen und hatte den Jungen vor die Tür gesetzt. Nagi konnte noch hören, wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde

„Mastermind! Links! Prodigy, Berserker rechts!" Sie waren doch tatsächlich in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Schuldig hätte es ja wissen müssen, doch er war blind in die Falle gelaufen. Ein Kraftfeld, welches ihre Fähigkeiten einfach lahm legte und sie Schutzlos zurück ließ, für jeden Angriff offen.

Schuldig schaute auf seine Waffe. Nun ja, nicht ganz Schutzlos. Er hatte schon ein paar umgenietet. Nur am Rande konnte er Crawfords Stimme hören, nickte schnell und rannte den linken Weg entlang, während Crawford die Mitte nahm und Nagi und Farf rechts liefen.  
Er wusste, sie müssten sich trennen, um ihren Feinden zu entkommen.

Ein Schuss hinter ihm, ließ Schuldig noch ein wenig schneller laufen. Die engen Metallwände machten ihn nervös, sie erinnerten ihn an eine längst zurück liegende Zeit.

/Verdammt, konzentrier dich! Nachdenken kannst du, wenn du draußen bist!/ Noch einmal wurde ein Schuss auf ihn abgefeuert und mit einer genervten Miene drehte Schuldig sich um und schaute zwei Angreifern in die Augen.

„Wie sagte Abyssinian doch immer? Shi ne!" grinste er und drückte zwei mal ab.

Schmutz klebte an seiner weißen Hose, als er endlich diesen Schlammtunnel hinter sich lassen konnte. Brad und die anderen schienen auch draußen zu sein.

Crawford hatte ihn in seine eigene Wohnung geschickt. Er meinte, da wäre er sicherer, als wenn sie zum Hauptquartier zurückgehen würden und Schuldig hatte eingewilligt. Die anderen drei würden wohl auch außerhalb übernachten.

Langsam ging er die Straßen nach, es regnete immer noch, doch es war kein Gewitterregen, wie Schuldig ihn mochte. Es war schwerer Regen, der sich trübend auf die Landschaft legte und alles schlammig und schmutzig erscheinen ließ. Obwohl er sehr bezweifelte, das diese Gegend, durch die er gerade wanderte, bei Sonnenschein besser aussehen würde.

Mülltonnen stapelten sich an verputzte Wände, Schuldig konnte ein paar Ratten ausmachen und würde der Regen nicht alles fortwaschen, so würde sicherlich ein ekelhafter Gestank die Luft verpesten.

/Ich sollte zusehen, das ich nachhause komme. Ne heiße Dusche und vielleicht noch ne nette Verabredung/ Er grinste dreckig. Sicher, er war zwar ausgepowert, doch es gab sicher etwas, was ihn wieder auf Touren brachte. Schuldig war mit seinen Gedanken schon bei einem ganz bestimmten Club, in dem er heute die Nacht verbringen wollen würde und bemerkte dabei nicht die rote Katze, über die er im nächsten Moment stolperte. Einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck schon mal eine ähnliche gesehen zu haben... Nur in einer anderen Gestallt. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn erst musste der unvermeidliche Sturz abgefangen werden.

„Was...! Verfluchtes Ding, Ksch!" Doch die Katze dachte gar nicht daran „Ksch" zu machen! Sie blieb kurz vor dem Deutschen sitzen und fauchte ihn an, dann sprang sie an ihm hoch und biss ihm so richtig gekonnt in die Hand.

Schuldig fluchte wieder –dieses mal allerdings auf Deutsch, weil ihm auf Japanisch nicht die richtigen Worte einfielen, die diese Freveltat an seiner Hand gerecht geworden wären– und machte sich dann an die Verfolgung der Katze! Er würde ihr die Schlammpfützen von innen zeigen. Doch die Katze war flinker als angenommen und verschwand in einem kleinen baufälligen –Schuldig wusste nicht wie er es nennen sollte, denn wie ein Haus sah es nicht mehr aus– Ding. Schnell war der Deutsche ihr hinterher und eilte die Treppen hinauf.

„Na warte! Dich mach ich...!" er suchte wieder nach Worten und vermerkte sich, dass er vielleicht ein wenig mehr Japanisch lernen sollte. Schnell war die Katze in einer spaltbreit offenen Tür verschwunden. /Na so entkommst du mir nicht! Da kommst du nicht mehr raus/ Er riss ohne ein Wort die Tür auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Katze hatte sich zu einer Gestallt gelegt, die zusammengekauert auf einer Matratze lag, nur mit einer fetzenähnlichen Decke bedeckt. Sie schien zu zittern, schien Schuldig aber nicht wahrzunehmen.

Schuldig schluckte, als er sich langsam zu der Person herunterbeugte, die fauchende Katze ignorierend. Blutrotes Haar lugte unter der Decke hervor und Schuldig wunderte sich, dass ihn nicht zwei Amethyste anblitzen und der feine Mund mit den schönen geschwungenen Lippen ein „Shi ne" fauchte.

„Das glaube ich jetzt irgendwie nicht!" Er hätte mit jedem Menschen gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem roten Kater der eigentlich tot sein müsste. /Na wie heißt das immer? Katzen haben neun Leben, oder?/ Er grinste und klinkte sich in Ayas Kopf ein. Der Körper zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, schien sich unwohl zu fühlen, durch die mentale Berührung. Doch der Deutsche ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern schaute sich ein wenig in dem Kopf des Assasins um. Dunkelheit, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte schloss ihn ein, dann drangen langsam Gefühle auf ihn zu und er musste sich anstrengen sie zurückzuhalten. Er wollte nur wissen, was mit dem Kater passiert war, seit das Koneko abgebrannt und vernichtet war.

Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er sehen, wie alles in Flammen stand, wie sich die Weiß Mitglieder mit letzter Kraft aus dem brennenden Gebäude geschleppt hatten. Er konnte auch Ayas Gefühle spüren, wie sie Angst, Wut und Hass ausstrahlten. Dann sah er nur noch, wie alle ihren Weg gingen, es für sicherer hielten erst mal keinen Kontakt aufzunehmen, so lange bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen sein würde. Wieder Gefühlsfetzen, zu stark, als das er sie ignorieren konnte. Aya, wie er alleine, im Regen durch die Straßen wanderte, ohne Geld, ohne irgendwelche Mittel, die nützlich wären, nur sein Katana umklammerte er fest, ließ es nicht los. Suchend schaute Schuldig sich im Raum um und erblickte das Schwert direkt neben Aya, er schien es während seines Fieberwahns, in den er anscheinend gefallen war, zur Seite geschoben zu haben ohne es zu bemerken.

Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf und drang wieder in die Gedanken Ayas ein. Häuser zogen an ihm vorbei und plötzlich gab es einen Filmriss.  
Verwirrt schüttelte der Deutsche den Kopf. Was war das? Einfach einen Black out zu bekommen, war doch nicht normal... Kurz unterlag er der Versuchung weiter zu forschen und wurde fündig, doch noch eher er sich näher umschauen konnte, wurde Aya unruhig, fing an zu schwitzen. In dieser Lage, wäre es tödlich weiter vorzudringen. Aber... Wollte er das nicht? Er ließ diese Stelle aus, las lieber den Rest. Aya hatte sich mit letzter Kraft hierher geschleppt und war dann hier liegengeblieben. Schuldig wollte gar nicht wissen, woher Aya die Decke und die Matratze hatte. Er schaute sich ein wenig verloren um. Sollte er das Kätzchen jetzt einfach umbringen? So wie es aussah, hatte es eh keine Hoffnung mehr und würde sowieso bald sterben. Wäre es dann nicht besser ihn einfach zu erschießen?

Er nahm die Waffe und hielt sie direkt an Ayas Kopf /So soll das ganze also enden... Schon irgendwie schade, dass ich dich am Ende doch noch töte... Ein anderes Ende hätte ich bevorzugt.../ Es war schon seltsam seinen Feind so zu sehen und machte Schuldig leichte Gewissensbisse, die er aber schnell wieder verdrängte. Einmal kurz abziehen und dann raus nach Hause und in den nächsten Club! So hatte er sich das vorgenommen.

Schuldig schloss die Augen und drückte ab.

Ein lauter Knall durchzog den regenverhangenen Tag. Die kleine rote Katze lief so schnell sie konnte auf die Straße, schüttelte sich kurz und machte sich dann auf ihren Weg, den nur sie kannte. Ihre Augen strahlten dabei wie Amethyste...

„Omi? Bist du da?" Ken flüsterte, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn eh keiner hören konnte.

„Ja... Bleib ruhig liegen, sonst fängt es wieder an zu bluten!" Er drückte den Dunkelhaarigen wieder zu Boden und schaute noch einmal durch den schmalen Spalt der Wand. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich er war, Ken wiedergefunden zu haben. Egal was Aya gesagt hatte, er brauchte jemanden, den er kannte. Doch Ken ging es nicht gut. Er war in einer miesen Verfassung, angeschossen, hungrig und schmutzig. Doch Omi hatte nie einen schöneren Anblick gesehen, den Ken war ihm vertraut und er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, zumindest hatte er das am Anfang gedacht. Woher Ken die Schusswunde hatte wurde innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage klar, als die Agenten von Kritiker aufgetaucht waren und ihnen nachstellten. Wie konnte er sie so verraten? Was anfangs ein hinterhältiger Angriff von Kritiker gewesen zu sein schien, war in Wirklichkeit eiskalte Kalkulation von Kritiker gewesen. Sie waren ihm alle in den Falle gegangen und sollten eigentlich schon tot sein, verbrannt im Koneko, ihrem früheren zu Hause.

„Sie sind weg, du kannst beruhigt sein!" er tastete nach der Hand des Fußballspielers und war froh als dieser seine ergriff und leicht zudrückte.

„Meinst du, dass es den anderen gut geht?" Ken nickte, vermied es aber ihn anzusehen. Er wusste es nicht, war sich nicht sicher, ob Omi und er nicht vielleicht die einzigen Überlebenden waren.

„Ken, ich lass dich jetzt für eine Stunde alleine! Wir müssen etwas zu Essen haben, vielleicht ne Decke und was zu trinken! Noch dazu muss ich Verband für deine Wund holen, sonst entzündet sie sich! Sei froh, das es ein glatter Durchschuss ist und die Kugel nicht mehr im Bein steckt!" Ken nickte, fragte lieber nicht, von was Omi Essen und den ganze Kram besorgen wollte.

„Ist gut Kleiner! Pass auf dich auf, ich halt inzwischen die Stellung und verteidige unseren Platz vor den Ratten!" Er versuchte zu grinsen um Omi ein Lächelnd abzuringen, doch dessen sonst so freundliche Miene blieb eisig ernst.

„Sind sie sicher, dass die Gruppe noch lebt?" Der Mann in Schwarz schaute die Security Leute ernst an. Diese schienen unter seinen Blicken richtig zu schrumpfen, fühlten sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Man konnte es ihnen nicht mal verübeln.

„Ja, sie leben noch, bisher sind ihre Aufenthaltsorte jedoch unbekannt! Doch seihen sie versichert, wir werden sie finden, meine Männer sind schon..."

„Ruhe! Das ist selbstverständlich, dass sie ihre Männer ausschicken! Töten sie die 4 so schnell sie können, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Die vier sind ausgebildete Killer und lassen sich nicht so schnell töten!" Damit war das Gespräch scheinbar beendet und der Mann in Schwarz war froh, den Raum verlassen zu können.

„Sind sie sich sicher, das es richtig war Sagaka-san für diesen Auftrag zu nehmen? Meinen sie nicht, dass er dies nicht nach ihren Wünschen ausführen würde? Immerhin ist er sein Sohn." Ein Berater hatte sich tief nach unten gebeugt. Doch Kritiker schienen diese Worte nicht zu interessieren.

„Glauben sie nicht, dass es meine Sache ist, wem ich was anvertraue? Im Übrigen... Es gibt auch noch andere Leute, die ihn überwachen und im Notfall eingreifen würden!" Er lachte leise und dem Berater lief ein Schauer der Angst über den Rücken. Ihm taten die Weiß schon leid.

„Bleib gefälligst hier!" Doch Omi dachte nicht daran! Was waren schon ein paar Brötchen... /Jetzt bin ich schon so weit, das ich stehle... Aya, Yoji... Wo seit ihr?/ Omi rannte einfach weiter, rempelte unterwegs noch einen Passanten an und ließ das Portmonee mitgehen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so gut stehlen konnte. Waren wohl die schnellen Reflexe, die er als Killer hatte, haben musste um zu überleben. Omi nahm viele Umwege, schaute sich immer wieder um, dass ihm keiner folgen würde, doch niemand heftete sich an seine Spuren, oder kam ihm auffällig vor.

„Ken? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, als er endlich wieder an ihrem Versteck angekommen war. Sie mussten hier weg, dieser Ort war nicht mal für einen Penner gut geeignet.

Der Fußballer nickte nur und Omi brauchte nicht mal seine Stirn anzufassen, man sah Ken deutlich an, das es ihm nicht gut ging, das er leichtes Fieber hatte. Sein Blick war verschleiert und er redete nicht viel, griff nur zaghaft nach einem Brötchen und fragte nicht, woher Omi dieses hatte. /Wenn wir hier nicht schnell wegkommen... ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert! Aya.../ seine Gedanken waren bei ihrem Leader, welcher doch bisher immer einen Ausweg gefunden hatte, doch dieses Mal... Gab es überhaupt einen Ausweg? Wortlos nahm er Ken in die Arme, streichelte sanft über dessen Rücken. Er brauchte ein wenig Ruhe, Geborgenheit und Ken gab ihm diese, als er ebenfalls seine Arme um Omi schlug und ihn an sich drückte. Sie waren nun auf sich alleine gestellt und sie würden es schaffen, denn nicht umsonst waren sie Killer geworden. Sie hatten den Willen zum Leben und würde nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Er blickte sich müde um, nur Schemen tanzten vor seinen Augen. Verdammt, wo war er? Auch fühlte Aya Wärme, nicht die sonst so gewohnte Kälte, die ihn immer geweckt hatte. /ich muss die Augen aufmachen! Steh auf/ befahl er sich selber, doch er schaffte es nicht. Seine Glieder waren schwer, er fühlte Hitze und fror dennoch; und dazu noch dieses Schwindelgefühl, welches sich in ihm breit machte.

/Bleib liegen! Du solltest dich noch schonen/ Was war das? Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf? Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Er kannte nur einen, der einfach so in seinen Kopf konnte und er wollte diesem Menschen –wenn man ihn als solchen bezeichnen konnte– nicht ausgeliefert sein /Hey! Ich bin ein Mensch, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst!/ schnaubte die Stimme. Schuldig schien verärgert. Gut, warum um auch nicht?

Noch einmal versuchte Aya sich aufzusetzen, in Kampfstellung zu gehen um sich verteidigen zu können, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Sein Körper schmerzte, auch wenn er diese Schmerzen nicht genau einordnen konnte. /Du weißt es nicht? Dein ganzer Körper.../ man konnte Schuldig leise lachen hören /... ist eine einzige Verletzung! Sieht nicht gut aus, du solltest noch liegen bleiben!/ Aya schüttelte Mental den Kopf und Schuldig schaute dem ganzen gelassen zu. Er hatte mitbekommen, was der Assasin wollte, doch er hatte sich kein bisschen bewegt, schien wohl immer noch schwach zu sein durch das Fieber, was sich nun schon einen und einen halben Tag in ihm breit gemacht hatte und den schmalen Körper zum Zittern gebracht hatte.

/Warum sollte dich es angehen, wie es mir geht! Verdammt, bring mich einfach um, dann haben wir es beide hinter uns./ Schuldig verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Was bildete sich dieser... Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Aya zu und ignorierte die Fluchversuche. In dieser Verfassung konnte er nicht fliehen! Wütend wollte er etwas erwidern, doch dann wurde ihm klar, das Aya recht hatte. /genau, warum habe ich ihn nicht einfach umgebracht! Sonst mach ich doch auch keinen Hel aus so was... Warum.../ er zog seine Waffe und zielte auf den Rotschopf /...Warum kann ich nicht abdrücken?/ er ließ sie wieder sinken. Der Weiß hatte Recht. Es war seltsam wie er sich hier seinem Feind gegenüber benahm. Das er ihn aus diesem Ding was sich wohl Haus schimpft geholt hat, das er seine Wunden so gut es ging versorgte und ihn hier schlafen ließ. Schuldig wäre sich wohl auch ziemlich doof vorgekommen. /Ich lass dich schlafen! Ist besser, wenn du dich schonst!/  
Aya wollte etwas erwidern, doch er konnte die nach ihm greifenden Mentalen Hände spüren, die ihn einlullten, ihn schläfrig machten...

/Schlaf.../ dachte Schuldig und setzte sich neben Aya aufs Bett. Er würde so schnell nicht mehr wach werden, dessen war Schuldig sich sicher.

/Braddy?/

Crawford saß inmitten eines großen Hotels. Anders als Schuldig, der gerne mal außerhalb Abstand suchte und sich aus diesem Grund eine eigene Wohnung angeschafft hatte, musst er sich in solchen Fällen ein Hotel mieten.

Nagi war bei einer Bekannten untergekommen und Farfarello hatte Crawford mitgenommen. Der Ire lass war gerade am Fernseher und schaute sich Sport an. Wobei es Crawford schleierhaft war, woher dieses Plötzliche Interesse an Fußball hergekommen war.

/Braddy/ Plötzlich war eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Früher hatte er sich davor erschreckt, doch jetzt wusste er genau, wer es war. Davon mal abgesehen gab es nur eine Person, die ihn „Braddy" nannte ohne dabei Angst du haben.

/Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!/ kam auch prompt die Antwort. /Was willst du?/

/Habt ihr etwas über Weiß rausbekommen?/ Schuldig schien ein wenig aufgeregt, ganz untypisch.

/Nein, noch nicht! Nagi arbeitet daran! Hat es einen näheren Sinn, das du mich danach fragst?/ Er konnte ein mentales Grinsen spüren. /Nun ja, ich bin einem von ihnen begegnet!/

„WAS?" Brad wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Sollten sie doch noch leben? /Welchen hast du gefunden?/

/Abyssinian! Durch Zufall würde ich sagen.../ Crawford grinste. Gut, dann hätten sie zumindest schon mal einen. /Hast du ihn mitgenommen? Oder getötet?/

/Mitgenommen... Sollte ich doch auch, oder?/ Crawford nickte mental. /In welcher Verfassung befindet er sich?/

/In einer ziemlich schlechten. Überall Verletzung, die eindeutig nicht von einem Brand kommen. Aber seinen Lebenswillen scheint er nicht verloren zu haben! Wäre er nicht zu schwach gewesen, hätte er mich glatt zerfetzt!/

/War doch zu erwarten, oder? Was glaubst du den?... Gut, er bleibt vorerst bei dir. Pass aber auf, dass ihn keiner sieht! Ich weiß noch nicht viel über die Sache mit Kritiker und SZ sollte davon auch nichts mitbekommen! Nagi sucht schon nach den restlichen Mitgliedern!/

/Gut.../ Schuldig zog sich zurück und Crawford seufzte. Na wenn das, was sie vorhatten mal nicht schief ging... Nicht mal seine Visionen konnten ihm über den Ausgang dieser Lage helfen.

„Farfarello? Lass die Wohnung heil, bis ich wiederkomme!" Der Weißhaarige nickte, dachte sich aber schon in Gedanken, dass wenn Crawford wieder da wäre, er ja dann dem Sofa ein neues Muster geben könnte....


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Nagi? Willst du nicht langsam mal Schluss machen? Du sitzt schon die ganze Zeit vor dem Laptop! Du musst doch müde sein!" Ein blonder Junge kam rein, doch Nagi schien ihn nicht zu beachten und tippte weiter auf der Tastatur rum. Er hatte immer noch nicht alle Daten zusammen und das machte ihn nervös. Nicht, dass Crawford ihn gedrängt hätte, aber er wusste auch so, dass es mehr als wichtig war, Weiß möglichst schnell zu finden. Jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie noch lebten.

So leicht würden sie es SZ und Kritiker nicht machen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Jungen und sein Freund schaute ein wenig verwirrt aus der Wäsche.

"Nagi? Hast du mich gehört?"

Plötzlich, eine Fehlermeldung. Nagi starrte gebannt auf den PC, als Daten vor ihm abgespult wurden. Scheinbar ein ziemlich altes Programm... Na dann dürfte das nicht allzu schwer zu knacken sein. Er wollte gerade das nächste Passwort eingeben, als der Laptop einfach ausging. Aus, Schwarzer Bildschirm, vorbei. Entgeistert starrte der Dunkelhaarige auf den Plasmabildschirm. Das konnte doch nicht sein, sein Baby hatte ihn nie im Stichgelassen. Nie, nie, nie!

"So, hörst du mir jetzt zu?" Sein Freund stand neben ihm, in der Hand den Stecker vom Netzkabel. Nagi's Augen funkelten böse.

"Hast. Du. Den. Stecker. Raus gezogen?", betont langsam, sprach er diese Worte aus und richtete sich auf. Sein 'Freund' wich ein Stück zurück.

"Also... Weißt du... ich wollte doch nur, dass du mir zuhörst!", begann dieser und wunderte sich, woher die plötzliche Angst kam. Er kannte Nagi zwar noch nicht lange, dennoch fühlte er sich dem Jungen gewachsen. Er war gut ein halben Kopf größer und auch kräftiger.

"Wie kannst du es wagen! Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich für diese Codes gebraucht habe? Wie lange ich brauchte, um darein zu kommen? WEIßT DU DAS?" Nagi's Augen glühten, er konnte seinen Hass auf diese dämlichen Menschen kaum noch zügeln. "Das wirst du bereuen!", flüsterte er noch, bevor seine Kräfte zu wirken begannen.

"Warum bist du so schweigsam?" Eine junge Frau mit langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren trat hinter Yoji und umarmte ihn. Dieser nahm einen weiteren Zug aus seiner Zigarette und schaute weiter in Richtung Tokio. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Eine Freundin vom Ihm - die er eigentlich nicht wieder sehen wollte - hatte ihn aufgenommen und schien mit der Situation zufrieden zu sein, doch er war unruhig und mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Selbst Sex konnte ihn nicht ablenken.

"Es ist nichts... Ich denke nur nach...!", gestand er und ignorierte die weichen Hände, die langsam über seinen Bauch strichen, um sich anschließend tieferen Regionen zu widmen.

"Du bist seltsam, tauchst einfach auf und bleibst bei mir... Ohne zu sagen, warum du nicht mehr zurück kannst. Ohne zu sagen, woher du genau kommst!" Sie streichelte ihn weiter, doch immer noch keine Reaktion.

"Es ist auch nicht wichtig!" Yoji hatte keine Lust, doch was sollte er machen? Er wusste nicht wo die anderen sind, wie es ihnen ging und ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren...

An diesem Abend kam Crawford mehr als genervt nach Hause. Nagi kam langsam hinter ihm her getrottet. Mein Gott hatte das Ärger gegeben. Wenn der Kleine sich da an das wutverzehrte Gesicht seines Leader ins Gedächtnis rief, lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken. Und alles nur, weil er diesen Jungen eine knappe, halbe Stunde - kopfüber versteht sich - von der Decke hat baumeln lassen...

"Mach das noch einmal... Sei froh, das Schuldig gerade erreichbar war und seine Erinnerungen zerstört hat!" Nagi nickte. Es brachte nichts, etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu erwidern... Crawford hätte eh ein Gegenargument parat.

"Hi Farf...!", begrüßte der Kleine den Weißhaarigen. Dieser nickte nur und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Messer, welches - seiner Meinung nach - dringend geschliffen werden musste. Und das natürlich mitten im Wohnzimmer, damit auch alles schön schmutzig werden würde. Das würde Gott sicherlich verletzen, wenn die Flecken nicht mehr rausgehen würden

"FARFARELLO!", donnerte Crawford, als er sah, was der Irre machte. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt...!" Er wollte gerade weiter reden, als Farfarello ihn unterbrach.

"Du hast gesagt, ich soll die Wohnung heil lassen! Bisher steht alles noch und der Teppich gehört ja nicht dazu!", antwortete er und Crawford konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Das war doch wirklich... Ein leichter Schwindel durchlief seinen Körper.

"Nagi, mach weiter wo du aufgehört hast! Sie leben alle noch!"

"Eine Vision?" Der Ältere nickte. "Geht klar, ich mach!"

/Schuldig?/

/Was denn? Ich versuch gerade zu schlafen!/ kam die mürrische Antwort des Telepaten.

/In drei Tagen werden wir uns im Hauptquartier treffen! Bis dahin sollten alle Weiß Assasins gefunden sein! Danach werden wir ihnen unser Angebot unterbreiten!/

/Ist irgendwas?/

/Ich bezweifle, das Abyssinian so etwas hören will! Momentan schläft er, aber sobald er wach ist, versucht er abzuhauen, ist richtig ängstlich! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist, dass er sich so verhält und jedes mal wenn ich nachlesen möchte, wirft er mich raus, obwohl er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal weiß wie... Es muss etwas passiert sein und ich weiß nicht, ob er stark genug sein wird, um über diese Sache zu reden./

/Versuch rauszubekommen was möglich ist und ihn hier herzubekommen... Wir werden sehen wie es dann weitergeht!/ Er merkte, dass Schuldig nicht mehr antworten würde.

Einen Tag später:

Schuldig fuhr sich nachdenklich durch das Feuerorange Haar. Er hatte kaum schlafen können und dies machte sich nun bemerkbar. Tiefe Augenringe, zerwühltes Haar und schreckliche Kopfschmerzen waren die Folge. Nun gut, er musste ja auch auf der Couch schlafen, da Aya sein Bett bekommen hatte; und diese Couch war mehr als unbequem. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich jetzt sämtliche Federn in seinen eh schon strapazierten Rücken gebohrt.

/Verdammt... Erst mal eine Dusche.../ gedanklich stand er schon unter der warmen Brause, als ein Keuchen aus seinem Zimmer drang und ihn herumfahren ließ. /Holt der sich jetzt einen runter?/ waren seine ersten Gedanken. /Blödsinn!/ gefolgt von einer Mentalen Ohrfeige, da er sich die Situation gerade Bildlich vorgestellt hat. /Er ist zu sehr verletzt... Außerdem; Wer glaubt schon, dass Mister Ich-bring-euch-mit-meinen-Blicken-um, so etwas überhaupt schon mal gemacht hat. Aber, die Vorstellung.../ Ein weiteres Keuchen holte ihn in die Realität zurück. /Gut, seh' ich einfach mal nach.../ geschlagen ging er in das Zimmer.

Aya lag schweißnass in seinem Bett, das weiße Seidenlacken klebte unangenehm an seiner Haut und ließ ihn frösteln. Was war das bloß wieder für ein Traum? Er konnte sich kaum an etwas erinnern. Nur Schatten, Schmerzen, Dunkelheit die ihn einschloss und für sich beanspruchte.

"Hey! Kätzchen wach auf!" Eine Hand fasste ihn sanft an die Schulter und Aya zuckte zusammen. Er zitterte immer noch, doch nun war es nicht mehr nur die Kälte, sondern aus Angst. "Bleib ruhig, ich tu dir nichts!" Langsam öffnete der Weiß Leader seine Augen und blickte in das Gesicht über ihm.

Grün, verwaschene Smaragde blickten ihn teils spöttisch, teils besorgt an.

Schuldig wusste nicht, was der Rotschopf geträumt hatte, die Bilder und Gedanken waren zu verwirrend, zu absurd, dennoch konnte er jetzt schon sagen, dass sie alles andere als beruhigend waren. Das war kein normaler Alptraum.

Aya wollte sich aufrichten, fliehen, doch ihm fehlte wie erwartet die Kraft für so ein Unterfangen. /Hey, Kätzchen! Wann begreifst du es eigentlich? Ich. Tu. Dir. Nichts! Brad würde mich lynchen und ich selbst hätte auch nichts davon, außer einem blutigen Laken. Und nun halt still, ich muss die Verbände neu machen!/

/Fass mich nicht an!/ fauchte Aya mental zurück, doch Schuldig ließ sich davon nicht abhalten.

/Sonst was?/

Schnell waren Verbandszeug und Salbe hergeschafft. Er half Aya sich leicht aufzurichten und nahm den alten Verband ab. Die Wunden sahen schon nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus. Schien ein gutes Zeichen zu sein.

Nachdem alles verbunden war, betrachtete Schuldig sein Werk kurz, befand es für gut.

"So, ich bring dir jetzt etwas zu Essen! Und wage es nicht, es nicht zu essen! Dein Körper braucht Nahrung, auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst!"

Der Telepath verschwand in die Küche und ließ Aya mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Warum war der Schwarz denn so nett? ... Musste ja irgendeinen tieferen Sinn haben. Wenn sie sonst so engen Kontakt miteinander hatten, lag das meistens daran, dass einer von beiden, dem anderen an der Kehle hing.

/Na mit duschen muss ich wohl noch warten.../ dachte Schuldig, nachdem er Brötchen vom Vortag herausgekramt hatte und diese mit Aufstrich bestrichen hatte. Er entwickelte sich ja zu einer richtigen Glucke... Machte sogar Essen für die Katze. /Na um Haustiere muss man sich ja kümmern!/

"Ken! Verdammt, wach auf! Da ist jemand!" Er schüttelte seinen Freund vorsichtig und dieser war sofort hell wach. Gehetzt schaute er sich um und als er die beiden Männer in den schwarzen Anzügen sah, wurde er leicht weiß.

"Sind das...!", flüsterte er. Omi nickte und zeigte in Richtung einer kleinen Nische.

"Los, komm!" Er zog seinen Freund ein Stückchen und dieser verstand.

Erst jetzt merkte Ken, wie hilflos er ohne seine Waffen war, ohne die enge Gemeinschaft der anderen. Was hatten sie bloß getan, das Kritiker sie töten wollte und es wohl immer noch will?

"Hey! Ihr da, bleibt stehen!" Omi schreckte zusammen und zog seinen Freund hoch.

"Komm!" rief er, das Geschrei der Männer ignorierend. Sie flüchteten durch die enge Nische und fanden sich kurze Zeit später, auf einer großen Promenade wieder. Es war zwar noch früh am Morgen, dennoch sammelten sich schon viele Menschen auf dem Platz. Gut, hier würde man sie in der Menge schlecht ausmachen können.

"Los, wir müssen weiter!", drängte der Kleine seinen Freund und zog ihn am Arm mit. Ken zuckte zusammen, als er unbewusst sein verletztes Bein belastete. Verdammt, das tat vielleicht weh...

"Omi! Nicht so schnell!" Er versuchte seinem Freund zu folgen, doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht zu hören und verschwand schnell aus Kens Augen. Ken wollte gerade hinterher, um ihn wieder zu finden, doch da wurde er schon in eine Seitengasse gezerrt und mit einem Tuch vor Mund und Nase betäubt. Seine letzen Gedanken waren noch das Zeug nicht einzuatmen, doch sein Vorhaben scheiterte kläglich.

"Nagi! Mach Schluss und leg dich hin! Du hast die ganze Nacht hiervor gesessen." Brad reichte dem Kleinen ein, mit Milch und Zucker angereicherten Kaffee, den dieser nur zu gerne annahm. Seine Augen taten ihm weh und ebenso die Finger.

"Deine Vision hat sich bewahrheitet was den Plan SZs angeht! Er will uns tatsächlich aus dem Weg räumen." Nagis Stimme klang rau und müde. Crawford nickte.

"Gut, umso wichtiger, dass wir die Weiß endlich finden! Ich habe Farfarello losgeschickt, um sich umzusehen. Es ist zwar sehr zweifelhaft, das etwas dabei rausgekommen ist..."

"Ich tu mein Bestes...", meinte der Kleine und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Arbeit. /Diese verdammten Sicherheitscodes.../

"WAS? Sie haben sie entkommen lassen?" Sagaka-san war außer sich und das ließ er seine Gefolgsleute auch spüren. Der erste viel nach einem Schuss tot zu Boden. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen sie entkommen zu lassen!", flüsterte er bedrohlich.

Was war das nur für ein unglücklicher Haufen? ... Fast schon mitleidig schaute er auf den eben, umgebrachten Mann. Doch dieser Blick war nur kurz. Er musste ihn umbringen, sonst würden die anderen den Ernst der Lange nicht verstehen. Sie waren alle noch sehr jung, nicht älter als 25, dennoch verstanden sie es mit Waffen umzugehen. /Doch das allein reicht nicht/ dachte er grimmig.

"Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?"

"Shinjoku! Wie erwartet ist einer von ihnen, Siberian, verletzt! In diesem Zustand dürfte er nicht lange durchhalten. Und Bombay ist ohne seine Freunde so gut wie gefasst. Immerhin ist er erst 17!"

"Ihr werdet auf der Stelle losgehen, um sie zu finden! Kritiker duldet keine Misserfolge!" Die Männer nickten, verneigten sich und verließen schnell den Raum. Ihnen war Sagaka-san nicht geheuer. Er hatte etwas Bedrohliches, Kaltes an sich.

Innerlich tobte ein Sturm in dem großen, schlanken aber nicht muskulösem Mann. Seine braunen Haare waren strähnig und die sonst blitzenden Augen trüb. /Zu wenig Schlaf../ dachte er und strich sich Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihm gefiel nicht, wie alles lief. Bombay, Siberian! Er wollte nicht diese beiden Anfänger! Er wollte Abyssinian, den Kopf von Weiß!

"Gut, werden wir warten! Ich bekomme doch noch... Ran!"

"Ken? KEN?" Omi drehte sich hastig in der Menge um. Eben war er doch noch genau hinter ihm und... "Verdammt! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die nächste Wand. /Wie konnte ich ihn auch... Ich hätte... Ich Idiot!/ verfluchte er sich. Wie konnte er seinen Freund, den er - der ihn - so dringend brauchte. Sie waren allein, hatten sich gefunden und nun hatte er, Omi, es versaut, nur weil er in Panik einfach durch die Menge gelaufen war, ohne groß auf seinen Freund zu achten.

Ein weiteres Mal hob Omi den Kopf.

"Ken!", rief er in die Menge neben sich, doch keine Antwort. Die Laute guckten schon und Omi bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. /Wenn jetzt einer der.../ er wollte gar nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, sondern verschwand katzenartig. So wie er es sonst immer mit seinen Freunden gemacht hatte, ohne dass sie jemals gesehen wurden. Nur eine schwarze, zierliche Katze schaute ihn verwundert hinterher. Sie hatte ihn sehr wohl gesehen, doch was interessierte eine Katze den Weg der Menschen...

Rein gar nichts! Genau!

Und so verschwand auch sie, wie einst die Rötliche, in den Straßen der Stadt, ihrem Schicksal entgegen. Ohne zu wissen, dass der Hund, der sie töten wird, um der nächste Ecke lauern könnte.

Schuldig starrte Aya böse an. Aya starrte Schuldig böse an.

Und das seit gut zwei Stunden.

Warum musste der Rotschopf eigentlich so stur sein? Da macht man ihm sogar Essen, bringt es ihm ans Bett und dann? Isst er einfach nicht!

Anfangs hatte Schuldig noch versucht auf ihn einzureden, ihn sogar Mental zu zwingen. Doch Aya hatte ihn geschickt rausgeworfen und blieb einfach unter der Decke liegen.

Erst als Schuldig angefangen hatte zu meckern und zu zetern hatte er die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, um möglichst wenig zu hören. Doch was wäre ein Telepath, wenn er nicht einfach in Gedanken weiter gewettert hätte.

Aya glaubte sein Kopf würde jeden Moment platzen. Und da er nicht genau wusste, wie er Schuldig aussperren konnte, musste er sich alles anhören.

Am Ende der ersten Stunde hatte Aya sicherlich einen Grossteil, deutscher Schimpfwörter auswendig gelernt, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Dies lag wohl daran, dass der Orangehaarige seinen Plan - japanische Schimpfwörter zu lernen - noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt hatte.

Aber nachdem dem Deutschen immer noch nicht die Lust auf das Fluchen vergangen war, hatte Aya kurzer Hand die Decke aufgeworfen und Schuldig angemeckert. Oh, aber Schuldig wäre nicht Schuldig, wenn er sich von so etwas verunsichern lassen würde.

Er schaute den Rotschopf tödlich an und schoss unsichtbare Blitze in seine Richtung.

Und Aya - der Mann mit dem schau-mir-in-die-Augen-und-erfrier-anschließend Blick - hatte sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und feuerte nun seinerseits auf Schuldig.

"Ach verdammt, dann verhungere doch! Pffff...!", fauchte Schuldig nach einer Weile. Im war das alles zu blöde. Sollte der Assasin doch verhungern, ihn ging das ganz sicher nichts an. Das einzige Problem, welches er am Ende hätte, wäre es, die Leiche Ayas wegzuschaffen... Aber das würde er sicherlich auch noch hinbekommen! So stand er gelassen auf und verließ das Zimmer, um seine schon viel zu lange aufgeschobene Dusche zu nehmen.

Aya starrte ihm einfach hinterher, ohne zu wissen, wie er reagieren sollte. Ihn hatte es sowieso gewundert, das Schuldig, der Mann der seine Eltern, seine Schwester, nein, sein ganzes Leben getötet hatte, so freundlich zu ihm war. /Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Ich werde nichts von dem anrühren, was er mir geben will! Lieber sterbe ich den Hungertod, als etwas vergiftetes zu mir zu nehmen.../ Sein Magen musste seine Worte entweder nicht verstanden haben, oder aber er war absolut anderer Meinung als Ayas Geist, denn der Rotschopf hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da knurrte sein Magen. Trotzig schaute er in eine andere Richtung, ganz gleich welche, nur nicht zum Essen. Er schaute kurz die Wand an und blinzelte dann. In dem Moment kam er sich wie ein kleines Kind vor, welches einfach nur aus Trotz etwas nicht machen wollte.

Vorsichtig linste er zur Tür und dann in richtig Teller, den Schuldig stehen gelassen hatte.

/Na geht doch... Und ich dachte er wird nie vernünftig....!/ grinste Schuldig unter der Dusche, als er in Ayas Geist sehen konnte wie dieser die Brote nahm. /Braves Kätzchen!/ schnurrte er in Gedanken und streichelte liebevoll Ayas Geist.

Benommen öffnete Ken seine Augen. Er befand sich in Sitzposition an eine Wand gelehnt und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als ihn ein scharfer Stich durchfuhr. Verdammt, sein Schädel schmerzte, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Wem zum Teufel hatte er das zu verdanken? Wo war der Angreifer von vorhin?

Er guckte sich hastig um, als er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnehmen konnte. Doch anstatt die Person richtig erkennen zu können, schwindelte ihm und die Umgebung verschwand abermals vor seinen Augen.

"Verflucht!", machte er seinem Ärger Luft und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Plötzlich erklang ein leicht amüsiertes Lachen.

"Hehe... Fluche ruhig über den Namen Gottes, dessen Kind du bist! Das verletzt ihn!", meinte die Stimme. /Was.../ er kannte nur eine Person, die es interessieren würde, ob etwas Gott verletzt, oder nicht.... "Aber ich würde meinen Kopf nicht so schnell bewegen. Das macht Schmerzen...!" Ein weißer Haarschopf trat in das spärliche Licht, welches durch ein kleines Fenster in der Wand schien. Kurz darauf folgte die restliche Person.

"Farfarello...!?", keuchte Ken und drückte sich an die Wand. Wenn das nicht sein Ende war, wusste er auch nicht, wie er es nennen sollte. Er, verletzt, in einem geschlossenem Raum, mit der einzigen Person in seinem Leben, mit der er solch eine Situation unter keinen Umständen nicht miterleben wollte.

"Hmm... Ich bin mir sicher, Schuldig hätte in diesem Moment gerne in deinem Kopf rumgespuckt!", lachte der Irre und blinzelte Ken an. Diesem war nicht entgangen, dass der Schwarz sein Messer in der Hand hatte und es verspielt in die Luft warf.

"Es ist mir egal, woran Mastermind Freude hätte! Wenn du mich umbringen willst, tu es gefälligst gleich und hör auf zu spielen!", fauchte Ken und startete wieder einen Versuch aufzustehen. Mit ein wenig Glück gelang ihm dies auch und er lehnte sich schwer atmend an die Wand. Erst jetzt viel ihm der Pochende Schmerz in seinem Bein ein.

Er schaute an sich runter, doch was er sah, ließ ihn an der Situation zweifeln. Sein Bein war versorgt worden, auch wenn es ziemlich schmerzte. Langsam schaute Ken sich um.

Es war deutlich, das sie beide weder eingesperrt noch sonst gefangen waren, aber warum zum Teufel hatte er diesen Verband um und lebte noch?

"Oh glaub mir, wenn ich vorgehabt hätte dich zu töten, hätte ich es sofort getan! Schön langsam und quälend...!" Er schaute verträumt drein, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Aber ich habe es nicht! Und nun, sieh zu, dass du auf die Beine kommst, wir müssen los!" Er drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu.

"Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich mit dir gehe? Nein, sicher nicht! Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, warum du mich am Leben gelassen hast, aber glaube nicht, dass ich dir deswegen dankbar bin! Wir sind und bleiben Feinde!" Farfarello schaute ihn nun wieder an und erst jetzt bemerkte Ken, dass dieser seine Augenklappe nicht trug. Er hatte noch beide Augen und diese blitzten ihn an, wie Sterne am Himmel.

"Dessen bin ich mir völlig bewusst!" Er ging kurzer Hand auf Ken zu, und warf diesen sich über die Schulter. Ken wusste die ersten paar Sekunden gar nicht wie ihm geschah, doch nachdem die Nachricht langsam in sein Bewusstsein gesickert war, begann er zu zappeln und um sich zu schlagen. Er hörte erst auf, als Farfarello ihn einfach fallen ließ.

"Könntest du damit aufhören? Ich hab zwar nichts gegen Schmerzen, aber dennoch nervt es, wenn du wie ein Irrer um dich schlägst!" Ken guckte nicht schlecht. So eine Wortgewalt hätte er dem Weißhaarigen gar nicht zugetraut... Langsam stand der Braunhaarige auf.

"Gut,... Ich komme mit...!" willigte er ein und Farfarello grinste zufrieden.

"Braves Kätzchen!", meinte er und verschwand durch die Tür, gefolgt von Ken.

Ob er mit seinen Worten nun Ken gemeint hatte, oder aber die silberne, bräunliche Katze mit dem längeren Fell, die ihnen aufmerksam zusah, bleibt offen.

Sicher ist nur, das diese Katze sich jetzt auf den Weg macht, vielleicht zu ihrem zu Hause, vielleicht aber auch einfach dort hin, wo Katzen hingehen, wenn sie kein Zuhause haben...


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

„Verdammt... Was ...!" Omi war völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Es regnete wieder und Ken war verschwunden. Noch nie hatte der Junge sich so einsam gefühlt, nicht mal zur Zeit seiner Ausbildung. Er hatte nie eine Familie gehabt zu dieser Zeit. Sicher, nicht nur einmal fühlte er sich missverstanden und alleine, aber nie so wie jetzt. Denn mit Weiß hatte er eine Familie gehabt! /Aya, Yoji, Ken...!/ er schluchzte. Nein, nicht weinen, alles nur nicht das... . Doch er konnte nichts tun, Tränen rannen sein Gesicht herunter, vermischten sich mit Regen. Er musste weiter, irgendwo musste er hin, egal wohin. Und wenn er am Ende gefangen werden würde, es war sowieso alles egal. Er wusste nicht mal, ob die anderen noch lebten, da machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, durch die Straßen Tokios. Alleine, unbeachtete.

„Yoji?" Er hörte nicht hin, sondern packte weiter Sachen in die Tasche. „Ich rede mit dir!" jetzt wurde die Stimme böser, doch er reagierte immer noch nicht. „Verdammt, könntest du jetzt bitte etwas sagen?" nun war es mehr ein tiefes, böses Fauchen, welches nur aus dem Mund einer aufgebrachten Frau kommen konnte. Yoji kannte dies und es war ihm so ziemlich egal.

„Sei ruhig und lass mich packen!" er schnappte sich noch zwei paar Shorts und schloss die Tasche. Die junge Frau schnappte nach Luft. Was war den nun los.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Geht dich nichts an! Ich gehe!" Er winkte noch einmal kurz über die Schulter und verschwand. Die Frau schaute ihm nur aufgebracht hinterher. Das ging jetzt irgendwie verdammt schnell...

„GESCHAFFT!" hallt es durch die Schwarz Villa. Crawford schreckte hoch und schaute verwirrt auf die Uhr. Es war halb fünf Uhr Morgens. War Schuldig wieder da? /Das wäre sein Todesurteil!/ knurrte der Schwarzleader gedanklich und ging in die Richtung, von der der Lärm kam. Doch es war nicht Schuldig, der diesen Ausruf der Freunde vollführt hatte.

Nagi saß strahlend vor seinem Laptop.

„Alle Codes geknackt! Wenn sie die jetzt nicht ändern, können wir in zwei Tagen los, wie besprochen."

„Du meinst in einem Tag... Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen! Ich hoffe du weißt, das du Heute noch zur Schule musst!" Nagis Freude wich schnell Entsetzen. Wie Schule? Wusste Crawford nicht, das er die letzen zwei Nächte vor dem PC verbracht hatte um diese verdammten Sicherheitscodes zu knacken?

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Das ist doch nur ein blöder Scherz!"  
„Sieht es so aus?" Crawford richtete seine Krawatte. Er war doch tatsächlich an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. „Und nun geh ins Bett! Und wehe du kommst morgen nicht rechtzeitig hoch."

„Aber... Was ist mit Bombay, Balinese und Siberian?" /Und was ist mit Farf?/ fügte Nagi noch in Gedanken dazu. Der Irre hatte sich eine ganze Weile nicht mehr blicken lassen und das Fernsehen hatte auch noch nichts über ihn gesagt... Sehr seltsam...

„Farfarello hat Siberian gefunden und in ein Hotel in der Stadt gebracht! Sie kommen mit Schuldig und Abyssinian." er setzte kurz die Brille ab um sie zu putzen „Und nun geh ins Bett und wehe ich höre die Tastatur auch nur einmal!" fauchte Brad nun wieder in seiner typischen Art. Ohne auf Nagis erschrockenes Gesicht zu achten verschwand er wieder in sein Zimmer.

Gedankenverloren strich Schuldig einige blutrote Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Was war das nur, das ihn mit diesem roten Teufel verband? Dieses Gefühl... Es war mehr, als die Anweisung von Crawford. Er hätte den Rotschopf nicht pflegen müssen. Aya hätte nur am Leben bleiben müssen, das war alles, aber stattdessen hatte er ihn hier aufgenommen, wie einen Freund. Hatte seine Wunden versorgt, sich mit ihm wegen Essen gestritten und das Schlimmste... Er machte sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen.

Noch einmal strich er durch das rote Haar.

„Was hast du nur gemacht?" fragte er den Schlafenden und wandte seinen Blick nach draußen, wo Tokio immer noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war. Er hatte dieses Gefühl nie wieder gespürt. Nur einmal und das war schon lange her... Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern... . Den Blick immer noch nach draußen gerichtet riss er das Fenster auf. Wind wehte um sein Gesicht, zerzauste die Haare und gab der ganzen Situation, in der er sich befand, einen dramatischen Unterton. Er grinste über diesen Gedanken nur und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Aya konnte Wind spüren und öffnete langsam die leuchtenden Amethyste. Schuldig stand am Fenster, schien nachzudenken... Er beobachtete den Mann eine Weile. Der, der ihm sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte... Nun wirkte er nicht mehr, wie jemand, den man verachten musste... Vielmehr... Aya konnte es nicht beschreiben und er wollte auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es war unwichtig, so wie alle Gefühle für ihn unwichtig waren...

Ken fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Nachdem er Farfarello gefolgt war, hatte dieser ihn in ein abgeschiedenes kleines Hotel gebracht, zwei Zimmer gemietet und Ken in eines der Beiden gebracht. Er schien keinerlei Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu machen, sondern ließ ihn einfach alleine. Ungläubig hatte Ken bemerkt, dass nicht mal die Tür abgeschlossen war. Er konnte also jederzeit gehen, wohin er wollte. ... Aber wollte er überhaupt weg? Gab es da draußen etwas, was besser sein könnte?  
/Omi!/ fiel ihm in diesem Moment ein. Der Kleine musste sich Sorgen machen... Und wenn er nun schon in Gewalt von SZ war? Würde SZ sogar seinen eigenen Sohn umbringen, nur um ganz Weiß seine Macht zu demonstrieren? Konnte ein Vater soweit gehen? Ken schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ein „Vater" könnte dies nicht... Aber ein Mensch wie SZ, der andere Lebewesen tötete, wie Fliegen, der konnte dies durchaus. Und Omi war sicher nur eine von dem kleinen Fliege, die getötet werden musste.

Was sollte er nur machen? Bei dem Irren bleiben, der scheinbar gar nicht so Irre war, wie er sonst immer tat? Oder nach Omi suchen? Ken wollte sich aufrichten, bemerkte dann aber sein verletztes Bein. So könnte er nicht nach dem Jungen suchen... Und... Wollte er es überhaupt noch? Hatte Omi ihn nicht einfach im Stich gelassen? Hatte ihn zurückgelassen in seine Angst um wenigstens das eigene Leben zu retten?

Ken schüttelte den Kopf. Er war müde, er war verwirrt. Nein, Omi hatte ihn nicht absichtlich zurück gelassen. Sie waren doch Freunde!

„Wir haben einen von ihnen gefunden und werden ihn schon bald haben. Einige unserer Männer sind ihm schon auf der Spur." Sagaka schaute dem Mann fest in die Augen und dieser wich unbeabsichtigt einige Schritte zurück.  
„Gut." Sagaka drehte sich wieder um, schaute in das nächtliche Tokio, welches von seinem Büro aus sehr gut zu sehen war. „Sie werden ihn lebend hierher bringen. Seine Freunde, wenn man diese Gemeinschaft so nennen kann, wird sich sicher zeigen, sobald sie dies mitbekommen."  
„Und wenn sie es nicht mitbekommen? Wir haben nichts mehr gefunden, was auf ihren Verbleib hindeuten könnte. Außer die Information vor zwei Tagen. Doch die Männer, die darauf angesetzt wurden, sind bis jetzt noch nicht zurückgekommen. Und wir wissen auch nicht, ob es überhaupt einer von Weiß war." Aufmerksam beobachtete der Mann seinen Vorgesetzen, Sagaka-san. Ihm war diese Mann unheimlich, wie jedem, der für ihn arbeitete. Diese hell leuchtenden Augen, die einen unentwegt durchstachen... Nichts für Männer, die in ihrem Leben mehr als nur eine Sünde begannen hatten.

„Doch, sie wurden gefunden. Tot, in die Kanalisation geworfen. Wer immer dies getan hat, wusste genau was er tat. Bei jedem war gekonnte Schnitt in die Halsschlagader. Sodass das Opfer nicht schreien konnte." Mit einem Schritt war er bei dem Mann in Schwarz angekommen und hielt ihm ein Schwert gegen den Hals „Wissen sie wie es ist, wenn jemand so getötet wird? Er fühlt unbeschreibliche Angst, den er muss fühlen, wie das Blut langsam durch seinen Hals fließt, ihm schwindelig wird, da kein Blut mehr sein Gehirn erreichen kann und er kann nicht mal um Hilfe schreien!" Er grinste, nahm das Schwert vom Hals des Mannes. Diesem war während der Attacke der Angstschweiß ausgebrochen und floss nun in zarten Rinnsalen den Hals entlang. Sagaka schaute sich dieses Bild an. Er mochte es, wenn Leute vor ihm Angst hatten. Vor ihm wimmernd zu Boden gingen und um Gnade flehten.

„Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch ein wenig mehr anstrengen!" flüsterte er und steckte das Schwert wieder weg. Der Mann nickte nur.

Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg.

Aya schaute sich unsicher um. Er war zwei Tage nun schon bei Schuldig und der Telepath kümmerte sich fürsorglich um ihn. Aya wusste selbst nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand. Warum machte der Deutsche das bloß? Er sollte ihn eigentlich töten! Genau, das wäre die normale Reaktion, seines Feindes gewesen, doch Schuldig tat nichts der gleichen.

/Verkehrte Welt!/ dachte Aya und fasste sich ins Haar. Dabei fiel ihm auf, er sollte wirklich dringend duschen gehen. Er musste wirklich schon stinken... /Peinlich.../ er seufzte und stand auf. Immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen suchte er das Badezimmer, welches er auch schnell gefunden hatte. Nicht, das er dieses in den letzten Tagen nicht das eine oder andere Mal besucht hätte, aber... Die meiste Zeit hatte er durch das Fieber nicht richtig mitbekommen, wo er war und was mit ihm geschah. Es war mitten in der Nacht, so konnte er auch sicher gehen, das Schuldig schlief. /Was mache ich mir da eigentlich Sorgen drum. Der soll mir egal sein.../ er schlüpfte leise durch die Türen und schlich den Flur entlang.

Endlich! Heißes Wasser rann seinen Körper her runter. Wusch nicht nur Schmutz von seinem Körper, sondern schien auch seine Seele zu reinigen. Er keuchte leise auf, als das Wasser einige Schrammen berührte. Er wusste nun, woher diese kamen, wollte sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern. Nie wieder... /Es ist vergangen.../ versuchte Ran sich einzureden, doch immer noch verfolgten die Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht ihn in seinem Träumen.

Langsam begann er Seife auf seiner Haut zu verteilen, versuchte die Blutergüsse zu umgehen.

Schuldig lag wach. Was glaubte sein Kätzchen eigentlich? Das er das nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Ob das was Brad vor hatte so eine gute Idee war? /Wie oft habe ich mich das schon gefragt?/ er musste grinsen. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen. Aber darum ging es auch nicht. Es ging darum, Aya von ihren guten Absichten zu überzeugen und das schien schwerer zu sein, als gedacht. Der Rothaarige war ihm gegenüber zwar nicht aggressiv, aber immer noch sehr misstrauisch. Wie sollte man da den etwas draus machen? /Boah... Nachdenken macht wirklich Kopfaua.../ bemerkte er und seufzte. In letzter Zeit bekam er häufiger Kopfschmerzen. Lag wohl daran, dass er sich auch wesentlich mehr Gedanken machte. /Na mal sehen, was mein Kätzchen so unter der Dusche treibt.../ er musste grinsen. Das war ja schon fast so eine Art bespannen. Wenn er da an den riesigen Spiegel dachte, der in seinem Bad, die ganze Frontseite besetzte. Natürlich konnte man sich in diesem Spiegel auch wunderbar beim duschen beobachten...

Ayas Gedanken gingen wieder zu Schuldig. Was war das bloß. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das, was passiert ist einfach so verarbeiten konnte... Doch er tat es und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen baute er Sympathien auf. Sympathien zu seinem Feind. /Scheiße aber auch.../ er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Warum der Deutsche so einen riesigen Spiegel in seinem Badezimmer hatte war ihm schleierhaft. SO eingebildet konnte man doch gar nicht sein, oder? Scheinbar doch. Nun ja... vielleicht aber auch um genau das zu tun, was Aya in diesem Moment tat. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Wasser ausgedreht und war –frischgeduscht und so, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte– vor den Spiegel getreten. Er seufzte und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Straffer, gut durchtrainierter Bauch, strammer Hintern und makellos weiße Haut. Doch etwas verunreinigte dieses Bild. Die Wunden verheilten zwar, aber man konnte sie noch immer deutlich sehen. Er sah mies aus, wenn man ihn fragen würde; sogar ziemlich mies.

Schuldig musste schlucken. /WoW! Wie gut, das man dich nicht fragt.../ er musste grinsen. Ja, eitel war er zwar, aber... Für solche Zwecke konnte der Spiegel auch gut herhalten.

Langsam schaute Aya sich um. Hier musste doch irgendwo... /Links im Schrank/ meldete sich ihm eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Er wurde flammendrot. /Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf! ... Ich dachte du schläfst!/ fauchte Aya zurück, ging aber dennoch in Richtung des angegebenen Platzes. /Wie du schon richtig gedacht hast... Du dachtest / Aya konnte das Grinsen richtig sehen... Schnell griff er sich ein Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Den Blick in den Spiegel vermied er tunlichst.

Langsam betrat er den Flur und traf dort auch auf den Deutschen, der ihn musterte.

„Schade eigentlich... Die Aussicht eben, gefiel mir besser!" Aya erwiderte kein Wort, sondern ging zurück ins Zimmer. /Verdammt ich habe ja gar keine.../ doch ein Blick aufs Bett verriet ihm, das Schuldig wohl doch mehr nachdachte, als der Rotschopf ihm zumutete./So denkst du also von mir.../ Der Telepath schmollte gespielt-

„Kann ich mich bitte in Ruhe anziehen?"

Er ließ sich einfach aufs Sofa fallen. Hach, konnte das Leben schöner sein? Er hatte einen ziemlich genervten Killer bei sich im Haus, der ihn mit seinen Blicken regelmäßig töten will, aber dabei verdammt gut aussah. Schuldig wusste nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand. Es war ja auch einfach zu suspekt. Er fand seinen Feind –Seinen TODfeind– sexy... . Na gut, es war eh nur noch ein Tag, dann würden sie zu Crawford gehen und Abyssinian konnte seine Freunde wiedersehen. Sofern die anderen sie gefunden hatten...

Ken machte die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien ihm unbarmherzig ins Gesicht und blendete furchtbar. Benommen schloss er wieder seine Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite, versuchte der Sonne zu entgehen.

„Steh endlich auf! Sonst wird das Essen noch kalt!" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr der Junge Fußballer hoch und musterte die Person, die grinsend auf einem Stuhl vor ihm saß.

„Musstest du mich so erschrecken?" fragte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Ihm war die Präsents Farfarellos immer noch nicht geheuer und jedes Mal wenn er den Iren sah, wollte er flüchten.

„Wenn du mich so fragst... Ja! Musst dich einfach nicht erschrecken lassen!" seine Miene wurde wieder unbeteiligt und er fuhr die scharfe Kante seines Messers nach.

„Ist halt nicht normal seinem Feind so früh Morgens über den Weg zu laufen!" maulte Ken und schlug die Bettdecke zu Seite.

Im nächsten Moment wünschte er es nicht getan zu haben, den etwas war definitiv nicht mehr zu übersehen.

Farfarello musste grinsen, als er das sah, was Ken unter der Decke zum Vorschein gebracht hatte. Das war doch mal eine nette Begrüßung.

Ken lief Tomatenrot an. Konnte das sein? Das war doch einfach nicht möglich. Er schlug den Kopf in die Hände und wünschte sich, die Erde würde sich auf tun und ihn verschlingen.

„Badezimmer, weißte ja wo es ist! Oder soll ich das für dich erledigen?" Der Weißhaarige deute auf die unübersehbare Beule in Kens Shorts. Ken schüttelte panisch den Kopf und sprang so schnell wie möglich auf um kurz darauf in Richtung Bad zu verschwinden.

/Verdammt! Ich habe ne Morgenlatte und dieser Irre bekommt das auch noch mit... Na wie sieht das den aus? Als wäre ich... Ach, die Welt muss mich wirklich hassen!/ fluchte er in Gedanken und stellte das Wasser noch ein wenig Kälter, als eigentlich nötig. Bibbernd wusch er sich zu ende und betrachtete sein nun eher schlaffes Aushängeschild. /Wie kann einen der eigene Körper nur so verraten?/ fragte er sich und griff nach einem Handtuch. Was für ein Glück, das Farfarello ihm in zwischen ein paar Klamotten besorgt hatte.

Als er wieder in sein Zimmer kam, war der Ire nicht mehr da. Schien wohl wieder zu sich rüber gegangen zu sein. /Pfff... Soll mir nur recht sein! ... / er war nun schon 3 Tage hier mit dem Schwarz und immer noch wusste er nicht, warum. Nun gut... er würde es sicher noch erfahren... /Klar... Irgendwann!/

Langsam öffnete Nagi seine Augen und blickte auf den Wecker. /Hmm? 13.30?.../ es dauerte einige Momente, bis er begriff, das er verschlafen hatte.

„WOAAAHHH!" er sprang laut los, verfing sich in seiner Bettdrecke und stürzte hart.

Schmerzerfüllt rieb er sich seine Nase, auf die er gefallen war. „Verdammt, Brad bringt mich um...!" schniefte er und betastete das lädierte Körperteil. Schnell zog er sich an, schnappte seine Schultasche und wollte zur Tür rausstürmen.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte eine ruhige Stimme. Nagi blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich langsam um.  
„Also... Ich kann das alles erklären... Da war der Wecker und...!"

„Und ...?... Du solltest Frühstücken kommen! Schuldig und die anderen..." Nagi schaute etwas verwirrt aus. Brad war nicht böse, weil er Heute nicht in der Schule war? Na gut... Am besten nicht weiter drauf rumreiten... Sonst überlegt er sich das noch anders!

„Aber... Wir haben Bombay und Balinese noch nicht gefunden?"

„Eben darum sollst du jetzt essen und dann wirst du dich ein wenig umschauen! .... Und nun los!" Die Stimme seines Erziehungsberechtigten war wieder ernst wie eh und je und Nagi tat gut daran jetzt schnell zu machen.

Omi versuchte immer noch zu schlafen. Ihm war kalt, er hatte Schuldgefühle und hungrig war er auch. Außerdem hatte er Angst, schreckliche Angst. Nicht um sich, sondern um seine Freunde und vor allem um Ken, den er alleine zurück gelassen hatte. /ich bin so.../ er konnte die Gefühle für sich selber nicht in Worte fassen. Einerseits wusste er, das er das richtige getan hatte. Als Killer war sein Überlebenswille ausgeprägter und gab ihm Recht, als er Ken zurückgelassen hatte. Andererseits war er ein Mensch. 17 Jahr alt erst und er hatte seinen Freund dem Feind übergeben.

Gedankenverloren stand Omi auf, versuchte sich auf den leicht schwächenden Beinen zu halten, die jeden Moment nachzugeben drohten.

/Verdammter Mist.../ Omi schwankte die Straßen entlang und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie ihm aufmerksame Blicke folgten.

/Na endlich... Und ich dachte ich müsste noch ewig weiter suchen/ dachte die Person, zog die schwarze Sonnenbrille tiefer ins Gesichte.

„Verdammt!" Yoji schaute sich nicht um. Er wusste es nicht, dennoch war ihm klar, dass er verfolgt wurde. /Gut... Dann eben anders.../ dachte er und zog ein Stück des Drahtes aus seiner Uhr. Er konnte sich immer noch wehren. Die konnten sich sicher sein, so leicht würde es nicht werden, ihn zu bekommen!

Schnell verschwand er in einer Ecke, wäre fast über eine hübsche, helle Katze mit dunkelbraunen Kopf gestolpert. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber aufzuregen. Die Männer würde sicherlich gleich folgen...

„Gut... Dann auf in den Kampf, schlimmer kann's eh nicht werden!" er zückte den Draht und machte sich bereit.

Die drei Männer, welche gerade um die Ecke gekommen waren, grinsten ihn vielsagend an.

Omi lief weiter, wusste er doch, dass jemand hinter ihm war, ihn bedrängte und verfolgte. /So ein Mist aber auch.../ dachte er ängstlich, doch schon jetzt merkte er seine Resignation dem Ganzen gegenüber. Er wollte nicht mehr. Sein Körper wollte nicht mehr und auch sein Wille ließ nach. Einfach ergeben, alles sein lassen... Er hielt an, sein Atem rasselte. Die Angst, die ihn bis eben noch weitergetrieben hat, war verschwunden, ließ nur noch Ruhe zurück. Gut, er würde sterben.

Langsam ging er in einer der zahlreichen Seitenstraßen. Musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, wie er um sein Leben kämpfen würde.

/Gut... Dann mal los!/

„Komm! Wir müssen langsam los!" Farfarello stand bei Ken im Türrahmen und schaute ihn ausdruckslos an. Keine Regung war in dem vernarbten Gesicht zu sehen. Ken nickte wortlos und stand auf. Er hatte nichts, was er hätte mitnehmen können. Die Sachen, die der Ire ihm gegeben hatte, trug er und seine alten Klamotten waren schon längst im Müll. War wohl aus besser so...

Der Weißhaarige ging wortlos raus und Ken folgte ihm. Was blieb dem Fußballer auch anderes übrig?

„Wohin gehen wir?" Ken versuchte verzweifelt eine Konversation aufzubauen. Es war bereits dämmrig und Farfarello ging einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen weiter. „Sag mal bist du auch noch taub?" Der Ire blieb stehen und schien mit den Augen zu rollen. Genervt drehte er sich um und schaute Ken tadelnd an.

„Nein, aber glaubst du, alle haben Lust auf deine verzweifelten Versuche dich mit ihnen zu unterhalten? Ich auf alle Fälle nicht! Wo wir hingehen wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" Ken schluckte. So eine Wortgewallt hatte er dem Iren gar nicht zugetraut. Scheinbar war er wirklich nicht so irre, wie sie immer gedacht hatten... Langsam folgte er Farfarello.


End file.
